


Sharing is Caring

by kinneyb



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan doesn't want to share a room with Reid. Reid thinks he hates him because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring

"I'm not sleeping with Reid."

Morgan spoke the words quickly, his tongue slipping out and wetting his lips nervously. His stomach did uncomfortable flips just at the thought of sharing a room with Reid, being so alone with him. There wouldn't be other agents around, there wouldn't be the bustle of a case keeping him distracted from the endearing doctor and his little quirks that made him smile.

"Oh." Hotch simply said, a bit surprised by the outburst. "I guess we can switch things around."

If only Morgan hadn't been looking at Hotch then he might've noticed the dejected expression on Reid's face as he absorbed Morgan's words. He sounded so scared at the mere possibility of sharing a room with him it was almost insulting. His lips twitched, forming a deep frown. They were good friends, at least he thought so, he didn't see why sharing a room would be such a big deal.

Suddenly he felt uneasy. Unless he didn't like him - or was mad at him. Either way Reid didn't want it being that way. 

After the rooms had been decided, Morgan turned to face Reid, embarrassed by his earlier outburst. He knew it might've sounded bad but really he was only protecting the kid, he surely didn't want to be jumped in the middle of the night and Morgan only had so much self-control.

But when he noticed the grim look on Reid's face, he couldn't force any words out.

"I'll see you in the morning," Reid said with a strange coldness before walking away, leaving a stunned and guilty Morgan by himself.

\---

The following day Reid woke up a bit too early and was greeted by the morning sun shining through his window. He made a displeased sound and turned onto his side, staring blankly at the wall a few feet away from him.

If Morgan did dislike him suddenly or was even just mad at him, there had to be a reason. He let out a sigh, thinking of all the things he'd said and done around Morgan within the past few weeks but nothing came to mind. Their relationship had been normal, just like always. Nothing stuck out as odd.

Reid buried his face in the pillow, ignoring just how many germs were probably crawling around in it, and pouted. It was childish, he knew, but he couldn't help feeling useless and horrible at the realization that maybe Morgan would never like him again.

\---

Morgan knew exactly what he had to do the minute he woke up. He crawled out of bed and yanked on his usual clothes before leaving the room. He wasn't surprised at all when he entered the kitchen and saw Reid making coffee, unaware of his entrance. The boy always needed coffee in the morning or he would be a zombie for the entire day.

"Reid," he said, startling the genius a bit. "Can you make me some?"

He thought back to how distressed Reid had looked last night and couldn't help but frown, hoping he'd feel better this morning. 

Reid turned, stared at him for a solid two minutes, then glanced back at the coffeemaker. He didn't say a word but he did reach over and scoop up an extra tablespoon of coffee, tossing it in the back of the machine.

Deciding not to force it, Morgan sat down at the table and waited patiently. Reid stood over the coffeemaker until finally it clicked and the coffee was done pouring. He got a cup quickly and sat down at the table, avoiding looking directly at the other agent sat across from him.

Morgan grimaced at the obvious avoidance but went ahead and got his own coffee. Once they were both settled, he interrupted the silence with a quiet voice. "Reid, are you mad at me? Did I do something?"

He noticed Reid's surprised expression even if he did try hiding it behind his shaggy hair. "Aren't _you_ the one mad at me?"

Now that was unexpected. Morgan leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table, and stared at Reid with a determined look on his face. He was going to get to the bottom of this no matter what. "Why would I be mad at you?"

Reid shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Come on, kid, if I did something to make you think that, you gotta let me know what or I can't explain myself," Morgan explained.

He had a point, the young doctor realized, so he placed his coffee back on the table and lifted his head, locking eyes with Morgan. "Why were you so keen on not rooming with me?" It sounded silly coming out of his mouth but there was no taking it back now. Reid kept a firm grip on his coffee, the heat somehow comforting. "Do you have a problem with me?" he continued after a minute. "I don't snore, I admit I like sleeping with a bit of light on but we could've compromised, I don't - "

Morgan couldn't help but smile at his rambling - one of the things he loved about him. "Reid, stop," he instructed, and surprisingly enough he did, his mouth closing with a smack. "That's not... I didn't want to share rooms because of me, not because of you."

It seemed the truth relieved Reid some, a small smile playing at his own lips. But he still didn't understand. "What do you mean?" His nose crinkled. "Do you snore?"

Morgan stifled a laugh at both the question and Reid's oddly endearing expression. "No, no, it's just..." He glanced down, staring at the light brown liquid swirling around his cup. "It's not something I can just - just say without warning, you know, maybe I can tell you when this is all over. When we're back at the office."

Reid seemed displeased with his answer. "You can tell me anything," he said.

"I know, pretty boy," Morgan tightly grasped his cup, ignoring the fact it was literally burning his hand. At least it took his mind off the situation at hand. He never thought he would admit his feelings for the genius, nevertheless without preparation. "That's one of the things I love about you." The words fell off his tongue slowly, his hand releasing the cup with a surge of relief. Even if he rejected him, he'd finally said it.

When he didn't reply, Morgan peered at him with a nervous smile, already considering playing it off like a joke.

But he was stunned silent when he saw the smile on Reid's face, his pale skin so red it looked almost unreal. He brushed some hair out of his face and cleared his throat. "So you don't hate me?" he asked, smile widening a bit.

Morgan quirked an eyebrow. "No, quite the opposite actually."

"Good," Reid responded with sureness. "Because I like you, too."

Morgan lifted his cup up, taking a sip of the hot liquid. He could feel his stomach grow fluttery with butterflies; a feeling he hadn't had since he was a child. Once he was done, he placed his cup back on the table and pressed a hand under his chin as he rested his elbow on the table again. "Next time we can share a room, okay?" He paused, grinning wildly. "And maybe a bed."

Flushed, Reid dropped his gaze, staring at the table with a shy smile. "Okay."


End file.
